Amore Periculosa
by Brightrose14
Summary: Forbidden, dangerous and unyielding love; Guinevere and Arthur must face many challenges on their rode to be together and many foes that would do anything to keep them apart. Set Post 3x10. Rated T, but that might change later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Amore Periculosa**

**Dangerous Love**

**Summary – Forbidden, dangerous and unyielding love; Guinevere and Arthur must face many challenges on their rode to be together and many foes that would do anything to keep them apart. Set Post 3x10. Rated T, but that might change later on in the story. **

**Chapter One **

The view from the barred window was a dark site. The cobbled courtyard filled with jeering crowds as the men where lead out, one after the other forced onto the wooden scaffold; each covered with the rotten fruit and vegetables that that mercenary spectators flung at them. 'He will come' Guinevere whispered to herself, 'He must'. But the thumping of the executioner boots where heard even from her far away cell, the sound of the axe as it caught on the wood every time the carrier changed legs.

The honourable Camelot red was absent on the men lined up at the side holding their heads up high as they were taught since boys. The honour of dying as knight in battle stripped from them cruelly and now they will soon be wearing a red of a different kind. The first man was ripped from the others with brutal force and the crowd laughed and cheered, their entertainment was about to being.

Guinevere grabbed the bars on the window pushing and pulling them in a desperate last minute attempt to help the poor men that had befallen this fate. Her shackles scrapped at the skin on her wrists. When she finally admitted her inevitable defeat she tried to force her head away for the scene that was playing before her eyes yet she could not turn, she could not speak, she had never felt more helpless.

The axe descended.

Guinevere's body jumped and her eyes were wide in shock.

The knight was no more.

Finally she regained the use of her voice but all she could do was scream her hands lifting to her chest, to her heavy heart, tears rolled down her soft cheeks. When finally had the strength to move away from the window she sat on floor of the cold, hard cell and rocked back and forth whispered to the herself over and over, 'he will come, he will come' the only break from the words was the jumping of her body at the sound of the axe dropping over and over again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Two days earlier**

The sun was shining on Camelot, heat baking the earth. Arthur was dripping with sweat as he and his knights went about their daily training section. The clashing of swords and the quick footsteps of the pairs of men filled the field preparing for battle to protect their king, their land and their loved ones. The heat prevented them from using amour and so all where in the red lose undershirts. Little children watched in excitement from the top of the walls that they had climbed to see the most the mighty knights of Camelot in action.

The Crown Prince Arthur was the leader of the Knights of Camelot and both lead and participated in the training activities of the morning. Not many people had beaten Arthur in a fight and those that did never got the chance to do so again. He was light on his feet as well as strong with a great stamina due to the endless hours with a sword in his hand, He was Camelot's greatest warrior everyone could see that.

He was also a great hit with the ladies of the court with his muscular physique, blond hair and deep blue eyes and in his younger years he had used that to his advantage, it was known that it was a rite of passage for the younger knights of Camelot to lay with a women and Arthur had been no different that is until he spent the night at the house of a blacksmith's daughter. Arthur was surprised about how his feeling grow so quickly after overlooking her for so long. Since that night there was only one he wanted but that was only going to be when she was ready and not a moment before.

Guinevere walked towards the group of men and made are way to where Arthur was practicing.

"My Lord" she spoke gaining his attention as well as some of the other men.

"Guinevere." Arthur replied remembering to keep his facial expressions neutral although it was difficult when she looked like a goddess with her dark curls against her caramel skin her bright chocolate eyes staring at him in a way that would make him do anything for her.

"Morgana sent me to see that you are ready for the journey to Mercia tomorrow and that you were able to get all the men that you require." But before Arthur could answer Sir Merton a knight that Arthur had never liked stepped in front of him and took Guinevere's hand making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Of course, you will be fine beautiful I will be there to protect you, I will make it my personal duty to stay by your side the whole journey." Arthur glared at the arrogant knight who certainly wasn't making any strides in getting in Arthur's good books. He grabbed Sir Merton's shoulder pulling him back behind him and forcing him to give Guinevere back her hand.

"She wasn't speaking to you Merton" Arthur told him in a cold voice that held authority and power in it that could be visible to anyone who heard. "Go spar with Leon".

"Tell Morgana that everything is in hand and that she needn't worry, this isn't my first journey. I know what I am doing probably a lot better than her."

"I'll leave that bit out when I tell her your answer shall I? And you might want to sort out him first" She said as she pointed behind him where Merlin was getting himself tangled between the maces and the spears.

"What is that idiot doing I swear I don't know how he has got this far in life without killing himself."

"Oh please you enjoy it just as much as everyone else. If you were really irritated by it then he wouldn't be your longest surviving manservant so far. Merlin keeps things fresh and you would be bored with someone who didn't cause havoc every once in a while."

"Longest manservant so far, the key part is so far." Guinevere smiled up at him with his ocean blue eyes which came to life in amusement as well as the sunshine.

"My Lord" She curtsied never taking her eyes off of his before turning to leave. Arthur remained there for a moment watching her leave before he want to deal with Merlin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There she was walking down the corridor and it was one of those rare moments in which they were the only two people in that corridor, he was an opportunity he couldn't miss. He grabbed her hand from behind surprising her and pulling her into his muscular chest. He turned her around in his arms and placed a hand on her neck lifting it to greet his lips as he pushed them back into the alcove, Guinevere's back pressed against the wall.

"I have been waiting to do that all day now that we are alone and well I couldn't help myself. You have only yourself to blame for being dragged away from work, you are too irresistible." He leaned down and starting kissing her neck. A smile appeared on her face but used the hands on his chest to push him away teasing him.

"Oh I was under the impression that you where more interested in glaring at Sir Merton the entire time I was there." Guinevere pressed her hands to his chest and pressed patterns whilst his moved to her hip and he stepped closer to her.

"Well he deserved it and the whacking I gave him in training after you had left." He gave her his notorious arrogant smile. "It seems that other people, mainly my knights, are noticing your beauty and I don't think I like it."

"Oh really, well it is good to know that a girl has options." She laughed before reaching up and kissing him on the lips. Arthur pressed into her, deepening the kiss before pulling away.

"Don't even think about it." He joked.

Guinevere's face turned serious and she went on tiptoes to press her forehead on his, her warm chocolate eyes staring directly in his deep blue. "Never" She said sincerely. Arthur brought his mouth down to his placing a hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them brought them out of their spell and they jumped apart. Arthur was the first to look around.

"Well if you're going to do that at least choose a better location." Merlin stated leaning against the wall on the opposite side. "I mean the middle of a corridor isn't very subtle is it?"

"Merlin! What the hell do you want?" Stepping forward and placing his hands on his hips whilst Guinevere blushed behind him.

"I had better go, Morgana is probably wondering where I got to I only went to get some water." Guinevere said before turning to leave.

"I will see you tonight though won't I?" Arthur asked hopefully. Guinevere turned her head and smiled.

"Definitely" She then left leaving a smiling Prince and a confused Merlin.

"What's tonight?" He asked.

"Our anniversary" Arthur stated.

"And you remembered?" Merlin said shocked.

"Of course I remember" Defending himself before looking down and saying "She may have mentioned it yesterday but I would have remembered anyway."

"Of course you would have Sire" Merlin replied patronisingly, Arthur glared. "Does that mean that I have the night off?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes" Merlin looked at him shocked. "Yes you can have it to wash my amour, sharpen my sword, mend my shirts." Merlin's smile fell from his lips and they both started to walk down the corridor towards Arthur's chamber as he continued the list.

**Thanks for reading **** Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review**

**Brightrose14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amore Periculosa**

**Dangerous Love**

**Summary – Forbidden, dangerous and unyielding love; Guinevere and Arthur must face many challenges on their rode to be together and many foes that would do anything to keep them apart. Set Post 3x10. Rated T, but that might change later on in the story. **

**Chapter Two**

It was a strange feeling, having to sneak round a place that you had grow up in and would one day rule. It wasn't that he hadn't done it before, as a child it was one of his favourite pastimes. Running around all day hiding from his tutors or the maid assigned to look after him pretending that they where evil and he was the brave prince that would jump out and scare them to death to stop them taking over the castle. This time was different, this time he wasn't trying to defend the castle he was trying to leave it.

Merlin had been left to stop anyone from entering his chambers whilst he was out for the night. Arthur knew that he was bound to feel asleep or leave his post to go to the tavern but it was the best that Arthur had and he wouldn't miss this night for the world.

Passing through the corridors was the easy part, the alcoves all over the sides provided ample hiding space when the patrols came down; something he would need to remember when doing the next set of security plans. The harder part came when he had to cross the main gate between the castle and the town below with guards placed on each side twenty-four hours of the day and Merlin wasn't there to came up with some pathetic way to get pass the guards which usually only worked by the skin of their teeth.

Luckily for Arthur he was the crown prince of Camelot and was charged with the security of the castle which meant that he was aware for every inch and of every entrance and exit even if it was not possible to see by the naked eye. He crept over to a wall about five metres away from the gate and portcullis. This entrance was to either allow important people to escape if the castle had been taken or if it had been taken as a secret entrance for the knights to enter and take the castle back. On the wall was a small craved dragon on the bottom right hand corner marking the entrances location. Arthur knelt down on the floor next to the engraving and pushed the stone into the wall. The entrance had been built to make a silent exit or the user and revealed a ladder leading downwards into the tunnels below the city.

Arthur rarely used this path in fear that someone would see him and then it was all too easy for their enemies to use it against them but this night was special, this night was for Guinevere. The tunnels lead him to a purposely abandoned house on the outskirts of the lower town.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Guinevere answer on the first knock and Arthur could hardly speak. She was dressed in a new purple dress that hugged her curves beautifully, the dress hung from her shoulders leaving her collarbone bare and enticing. The sleeves went to the elbow before being stopped by as gold ribbon whilst a sheer fabric carried on down the rest of the arm. It was a noblewoman's dress, it suited Guinevere to perfection.

"You look beautiful." Arthur stated staring at her before a smile graced his face.

"The fabric was a gift from Morgana, she brought it and then decided that the colour didn't suit her and give it to me to do something with."

"Well I have never been so glad of Morgana's need to purchase every passing fancy."

"Are you going to come in or just stand there all night because that won't be much fun."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I have you to gaze at that can never be boring." Arthur then smiled before passing Guinevere and entering her cosy cottage leaving her to blush at the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Laughter filled the small house whilst the candles where on their last inches of life.

"He did not do that!" Guinevere struggled to say between laughs.

"He did and then proceeded to act as though it was the most normal thing to do in the world I couldn't walk properly on my floor for days; it was like a frozen lake!"

"Oh I would have loved to have seen that!"

"Oh so you could find amusement in my embarrassment, I don't think so"

"Haha remind me never to ask Merlin to clean anything, ever."

They laughed together as they had done for hours before that, forgetting the troubles of the real world that lay just outside the feeble wooden door.

Arthur looked at Guinevere, her caramel skin turning a light golden colour in the candle light and reached across the table to tuck the piece of stray hair behind her ear. Guinevere closed her eyes at the feel of his touch. Guinevere's hand went up to meet his and slide it down to her mouth where she tenderly kissed the palm.

As her chocolate eyes travelled up to meet the deep blue, Arthur let out a sigh and he couldn't take it anymore and pulled his hand back and slide it down her neck and leaned forward bringing her lips to meet his. Guinevere didn't hesitate to return his kiss with an equal sense of need and passion, letting out a soft noise of pleasure.

Arthur's other arm reached forward and he wrapped it firmly around her waist as he draw at to him so that she sat on his lap. Her hands rose until they were locked in his golden hair pulling his lips closer to hers. Both of their hands where now wandering around each other's bodies in the heat of passion and Guinevere's hair had come underdone; Arthur ravished the feeling of his hands threading through the thick curls.

However the romantic and hot-blooded embrace was brought to a hault as the sound of patrol guards gossiping away like old fish wives draw that out of their passionate haze both of them break apart gasping for the breath that they had both forget to take.

"Uhh, why did I sign patrol guards in the lower town?" Arthur whined his forehead pressed against hers.

"Because you where being kind and thoughtful and wanted to keep me safe." She answered as her thumb rubbed the side of his cheek. The statement reminded Arthur of the different lives they lead. There he was one of the best soldiers that Camelot had to offer and he was protected by stone walls and constant patrols of guards and the noblest army in the five kingdoms whilst Guinevere was living alone in the area with the highest crime rate.

Sure Guinevere had made him frat once or twice when she was really angry, he actually thought she looked gorgeous when she was angry it was what first made him take notice of her, but that didn't mean that she could take on criminals especially if they attack in groups which they normally did. Arthur had appealed to his father for months to place a guard patrol on the lower levels of the city but all he had managed was an extra patrol in the middle town that will do a couple of sweeps of the lower town if they have the time.

"It's not enough. I need you safe." Arthur said sincerely.

"I know and I love that you are protective of me but I am not the one off into battle or fighting dragons." Guinevere teased him trying to keep the topic of conversation on more of a lighter tone to end the evening. "You had better go we don't want you falling off your horse tomorrow." She stood up in order to let him go.

Arthur nodded his head reluctantly and stood and went to the door before turning and lifting his hand to her cheek once more.

"You look stunning and I love you, My Guinevere."

"I love you too, so much." She placed her hand on his gave his hand a light squeeze as he leaned down to give her one final kiss before leaving the small one-roomed cottage for the far more complicated real world.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The perfect day did nothing to cheer the mood of the Crown Prince as he contemplated the conversion he had that morning.

The party was gathering in the courtyard of the castle before they left their home for Mercia. Uther had decided to ensure the treaty between Camelot and the Mercian King, Bayard. The long war between the two kingdom had gone on for years and peace terms where only reached several years ago and due to the less then admirable situations that surrounded the signing, the false accusations of attempted murder, Uther decided it was best if he, Arthur and Lady Morgana visited for Princess Caroline's birthday feast to secure the kingdoms and help distinguish the treat of Cenred.

Crown Prince Arthur stood by his horse as he held the reigns with a gloomy look upon his face as he remembered the conversation that had transpired between his father.

_The sun rose over Camelot, the golden rays reflecting off of the white stone of the castle wall. In was in these first hours of sunlight that Arthur was summoned to see his father in the council chambers. _

"_Arthur, come I need to speak to you about the journey today as well as the feast."_

"_What is it father, I must prepare for the trip."_

"_I am afraid that there are some matters of state that are in urgent need of my attention so I will not be leaving with you but I will meet you on the border of Camelot before you enter Mercia to ensure that we don't offend Lord Bayard in any way." _

"_Father we can wait for you if you require more time before we leave."_

"_Nonsense, besides if we wait any longer than I am afraid that Morgana will have sufficient time to conceive an excuse as to why she can't attend."_

_Arthur did agree with that. It wasn't that Morgana didn't like travelling or even that she didn't like Lord Bayard, it was because on visits like this to other royal households and castles Uther insisted that she take the carriage in order to keep up appearances and to help show off Camelot's wealth. _

"_Of course Father" Arthur dutifully responded. _

"_The other matter on the other hand is far more personal." Uther continued keeping his eyes on his son. _

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes, it is about you and the Princess Caroline of Mercia." Arthur's eyes widened in horror foreseeing where this conversation was heading. _

"_Father please don't say what I think you are about to say."_

"_Well nothing has been set in stone and it will be hard to convince Bayard to give up his precise daughter. However he is a weak man when it comes to her and she gets what she wants and I want you to make her want _you_." _

"_How can I even think about getting married to someone that I have never even met?"_

"_It is done all the time Arthur and a marriage to Princess Caroline will ensure Bayard's alliance with us and make Cenred second guess trying to invade. You will do your duty Arthur and that is the end of it." _

_Uther then resumed reading the paperwork that was laid out on his table as if he had just told his son that he had to couldn't have the sword that he wanted instead of telling him he was going to be in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life. But it was clear that Arthur wasn't going to get anywhere with the subject, not today anyway and instead decide to revisit it when he had met the princess and he would have more reasons to object. Hopefully. _

"Sire?" Merlin's voice broke him out of his trance. "Sire, I think it is time to go Lady Morgana has arrived."

Arthur still remained silent but turned his head towards the steps leading towards the entrance doors of the castle.

Lady Morgana was known across the lands for her beauty with her pale skin and raven hair she stood above most women in the looks department. She was wearing a green gown, no doubt in spite of Uther who had wanted her to wear red as it was the house colour of Pendragon, with her hair braided in intricate patterns with pearls placed throughout, an obvious sign of wealth. But no matter how glamorous Morgana looked Arthur had sights for one and one only, Guinevere, who for Arthur looked more regal, beautiful and noble than any other woman. Of course she wasn't wearing the alluring finery that she was last night due to her position but the pink and white handmade dress still made her the most beautiful woman in Arthur's eyes. But before he could lock eyes with her she and Morgana had entered the carriage that Morgana detested so much.

He mounted his stallion and led the party on their journey.

He had known that the possibly that he and Guinevere could be together, to get married was very slim but the time where they couldn't be together had seemed so far way he hadn't really thought about it. But know it was different, know he was facing never being with her again and the sight of her had really brought that home and it hurt, badly.

**Thanks for reading **** Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review**

**Brightrose14**


End file.
